Known sous vide cooking devices, or water bath cooking vessels, generally provide heated water for cooking food items sealed in plastic enclosures. Such devices may involve an immersion circulator or be a static vessel that does not include a stirring mechanism. These devices often do not provide a homogenous cooking temperature, thereby creating the possibility of cold spots and food safety concerns. The present concept relates to a sous vide cooking apparatus having an induction hob and a magnetic stirrer used in conjunction with a dual cooking assembly vessel for providing a homogenous temperature for sous vide cooking.